Randall Ascot
"Because there is no unsolvable puzzle!" Lando Ascad is a major character in Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle. He was a good friend of Professor Layton when they were both teenagers. Profile Appearance During his childhood, Lando had short hair, and didn't have glasses. He wore a striped-red jumper over a white shirt with red shorts. As a teen, Lando had black-framed glasses and spiky hair, and wore a purple jacket over a purple shirt. He also had an orange scarf, blue jeans and black shoes. When living on the farm as an adult, Lando wore a black shirt with a blue jumper and white trousers. His hair became quite long, and his skin darkened from working long hours in sunlight. He also stopped wearing glasses. This was the same for when he was disguised as the Gentleman of Miracles. After turning good again, Henry and Sharon gave him a haircut, and he started wearing glasses again. Personality He seemed to be friendly and nice, and very outgoing. In the past, he was described as reckless and headstrong. He had a strong desire to become famous as a teenager. He may have been quite impulsive, and unforgiving, judging by his reaction when he learnt of Henry and Sharon's 'marriage'. In the game credits, there was a picture which showed Lando trying to steal Layton's hat, showing that he may have been quite cheeky and liked to tease people. Plot Early Life Lando Ascad was born in the town of Steaviano and was a friend of Henry Leidle and Sharon as a child. His dream was to become an explorer and archaeologist, and he showed romantic interest in Sharon. In his teenage years, Lando met Hershel Layton, who had recently moved to Steaviano, and was studying at Lando's school, Saint Burns High School. Lando repeatedly tried to interest Layton in archaeology, and eventually succeeded. He had also fallen in love with Sharon. ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle'' As a teenager, Lando somehow found an ancient treasure first discovered by an explorer centuries before: a mask that granted any wishes that the wearer asked. He was proud of his accomplishment, and brought Layton and Sharon to his house, where he showed them the mask and a huge diagram drawn on his bedroom wall which translated the 'cipher' of the Wall of Yet Destry; directions to the ruins of Akbadai. Lando decided to go to Akbadai, together with Layton, to try and find the lost treaure it supposedly contained. He then found Sharon crying and hugging the mask, worried about Lando's trip. She returned his affection, and made him promise that he'd stay out of harm's way. The next day, Lando and Layton explored the ruins and fought mummies. However, the ruins began to collapse as they continued exploring, creating a big hole in the ground and nearly taking Lando with it. Layton held on to him, but Lando wanted to give the mask to him and fall on purpose, since there was no way that he could climb back up. Lando did fall in the hole along with the mask, and Layton thought he had been killed. However, he actually survived, and was found together with the mask by Mominokii, an old explorer. Lando had hit his head from the fall, causing to suffer amnesia. They made friends, and Lando worked for him for 18 years as a farmer in Klang Village. Since he had to be standing long hours in the sun, Lando's skin darkened, and his hair got quite long. In time, he received a letter from Jean Descole, which claimed that Henry had robbed Lando's old home, and told him that Henry had married Lando's love, Sharon. This prompted Lando's memories to resurface, but he believed what Descole had written. The two came up with a plan; Lando would disguise himself as the Gentleman of Miracles causing havoc across Montdol, while Descole planned and executed the 'miracles' that the mask performed. When the miracles began, Sharon asked for Layton's help. She had already worked out that he was the Gentleman of Miracles. At'' Mask of Miracle's ending, Lando took off the mask, revealing who he really was. He then attempted to destroy Montdol by flooding it with sand, but Layton managed to stop him by raising Akbadai. He witnessed Layton's accusation of Sharon, who turned out to be Descole in disguise. He almost fell again from the same cliff, but was saved by Layton and Henry, much to Lando's suprize. Henry explained that he was also waiting for Lando's return; he had took the furniture and riches from Lando's house to keep them safe for Lando's return, and when he searched the ruins for him, he found the hidden treasure by accident, making him a millionaire. He had named the 'Waiting For A Friend Inn' in Lando's honor. Henry also reveals that his marriage to Sharon was a fake, so that they would both be there if and when Lando returned. Lando then apologised for what he did to Sharon and Henry, and returned home with them. It is unknown whether he and Sharon continued their relationship after the game. Images ''Mask of Miracle phantom of the opera mask.JPG with wings.JPG Young lando and young layton fencing.PNG Lando without glasses.PNG Uncover the truth.PNG Oh hi!.PNG File:Friends.jpg Three past.jpg Test..jpg Surrounded.PNG Lando and layton.PNG Capture_058.png Capture_097.png remeber that lando.PNG Masked gentleman holding Luke.PNG File:Landoletter.png Objectionlando.jpg Younglando.jpg Lando, henry, sharon.jpg Mask of miracle4.jpg Mask of miracle2.jpg Mask of miracle1.jpg Lando and sharon.jpg Kid lando and kid henry.jpg 2qn0dj4.jpg Miscellaneous Images LandoCorrectJP.png|Lando's 'Correct' pose LandoIncorrectJP.png|Lando's 'Incorrect' pose LandoAscad.png Masked gentleman.png Media Cutscenes Music Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Lando are so far the only characters seen swordfighting or fencing. *Lando, along with Layton, used to be a member of the fencing club as a teen. He was the more skilled of the two. *Towards the end of the game, Lando's mother can be seen in the cutscenes as an old lady, wearing glasses like those of Lando's. Category:Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters